Rebel Without a Cause
Rebel Without a Cause is the upcoming ninth studio album by American recording artist, Jake Tracey, and it is to have a release on September 10, 2013, originally to be released on July 2, 2013, but was pushed back by Jake Tracey's request. Jake Tracey's new album will feature production collaborations by Mike Will Made It, Bangladesh, David Guetta, Hit Boy and Spence Mills, and features singers Miley Cyrus, Ciara, Azealia Banks, Big Sean, Nicki Minaj, J. Cole, Kendrick Lamar, Macklemore, B.o.B, and Karmin. Background and development Originally, based on Jake Tracey's interview on November 14, 2012, he already confirmed his new album's title right after the release of his previous album, Crash Course. And has claimed to have already worked on the album 2 months after finishing his previous album. On the other hand, Jake Tracey had decided to take a 3-month break from music in order to work on reviving his acting career with a new film called Me and My Rock Star Brother, which is to be released on March 2014. During this time, Jake Tracey was almost sued by his former label, Columbia Records, as well as his former producers as they believe that he stole the songs they created for him and did not give them any credit based on his previous albums, Point of No Return and Crash Course. Tracey rested his case by saying that he had all rights to the music as he written them and produced them with others. After that brief conflict, Jake Tracey began to return back to music in March 2013 in order to work on his new material. However, he says that he wanted to try something new, unique and different for his new album and wants to make it the most unexpected, surprising, but interesting album of all. "I want to show everyone that I can mix any genre in one album to make it like it's one. I'm very versatile and I'm confident this album will be my most favorite one working for, where I can pour my heart into it as an artist." Writing, production and collabs On March 20, 2013, Jake Tracey had confirmed that his title would be called IX, in order to celebrate his ninth album thus far; however, he began to create new material for the album that he felt like didn't fit in to the album's meaning. Therefore, he scrapped the album's title, and considered the title, Rebel Without a Cause, but also wanted to see what his fans thought. On March 30, 2013, Jake Tracey's birthday, he created a poll on his website asking what would be the best album title for him, ''Rebel Without a Cause, Portrait of a Rebel or Notorious and Rebellious. ''The most biggest choice was the second, with the third choice being the second closest. Later on, it was then confirmed to be the new title, and on the same day, he had released his first new single, "Haste" with a collaboration with Azealia Banks. During the spring, Jake Tracey wanted to collaborate with a diverse group of singers and rappers. He was originally to do a duet with Rihanna, his favorite, but due to rough schedules, Rihanna couldn't have the chance to get back to him, and they were to create a part two of "Love Without Tragedy" Jake Tracey worked with many new producers and also Bangladesh, Mike Will Made It, Harmony Samuels, Spence Mills, Hit-Boy as well as for pop, David Guetta, and most of the production was created by Tracey himself. Tracklist